


You Can Be Gay But Not For Each Other, Just Look At Ding Dong and Julian

by SweatBroandHeckaJeff



Series: We Put The "Meta" In Metaverse [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic homosexuality, Shipping, feel free to argue, fujioshi fighting faggots, im not against shipping btw, im sorry, introspective, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatBroandHeckaJeff/pseuds/SweatBroandHeckaJeff
Summary: Ryuji and Akira vent about shipping while enjoying a nice chicken dinner





	You Can Be Gay But Not For Each Other, Just Look At Ding Dong and Julian

**Author's Note:**

> If you're from America, skip the opening paragraph

"Brevs let's head to down 'spoons for a curry!" Ryuji called out to Akira from across the room.  
"Aww mate I'm dead skint, let's grab a 99p from Maccers" Akira replied, one eye still on the telly, watching the absolute ledge Jezza Kyle.  
"Mate I got wedge today, lets grab a cheeky nandos on me." Ryuji replied, wafting his pay check.  
"Mate you banting?" The black haired boy faced his friend (who was an absolute Bantasurus Rex on most occasions) with a look of shock on his face.  
"No way, fam, I still owe you for getting me those peng pants from Primark!" Ryuji clapped his friend on the back.  
"Sick! Ryuji you're a top lad, let me get my chinos on and let's smash it." Akira stood up proudly .

And then the fanfiction restarted.

"Hey we're friends, right?" Ryuji looked up from his peri peri chicken.  
"I assumed so." Akira munched on his garlic bread.  
"These sixteen year old girls keep thinking that we're dating." Ryuji then stated, sipping his drink.  
"People on tumblr tend to do that." Akira said absentmindedly  
"I mean, you're a hot dude, and I'm single. I mean we're like the flame to a bunch of fujioshi moths, you know." He replied  
"The idea of all male to male relationships becoming shipping fodder is kind of damaging to the maturity of a lot of growing boys in the first place." Akira then said.  
"What?" Ryuji queried.  
"If a young boy is part of a community that believes all boys are gay because they rely on each other for emotional stability, it could be harmful to his emotional growth and understanding of emotion. Viewing all male relationships as the desires of 14 year old girl makes him think that all the love he feels for his genuine friends is something romantic, which can be very conflicting and not good for someone on the crux of an emotional peak." Akira concluded.  
"Wow, thanks for the Ted talk." Ryuji answered.

This is why Persona 2 is the best game in the persona franchise, followed closely by 3.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody please get upset by this, I want to fight someone in the comments way too much


End file.
